BadMan
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Apapun yang terjadi Junhong akan menjadi milikku! meskipun mereka mencintai Junhong, tak akan kubiarkan mereka memilikinya! DaeLo and other pairing, RATED M, LEMON, NC21, NO FLAMERS, RNR, 2 SHOT


Tittle : Badman.

Rate : M. (tapi chap ini T)

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : DaeLo, JongLo, BangLo, JimLo.

Cast : Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun, Moon Jongup, Bang Yongguk, Park Jimin.

Author : Skinner Park.

Disclaimer : TS Entertaintmen, BigHit Entertaintmen.

Warning : BL, YAOI, Two Shoot, Crack Pair, Lemon, Rape, NC21, Angst, BDSM, Miss Typo(s), No Flamers, No Plagiarism, OOC, AU, INCEST, RnR Jusaeyo…

Chapter 1 : Badman's War

" Hentikan Jung! Aku benci padamu!." Seru_ namja_ bersurai _Red Maroon _itu.

"_ Wae_?." Tanya Namja berparas tampan itu.

" Singkirkan tanganmu dariku! Kau tak akan bisa mendapatkanku!." Tepis _namja _didepannya.

" Apapun jalannya, akan kulakukan jika itu bisa mendapatkanmu, tak peduli jika kakakmu Yongguk harus turun tangan, aku akan merebutmu dari mereka!." Kata _namja _tampan itu tegas dan tak ada keraguan.

" Coba saja jika kau bisa! _Hyung_ tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku."

" Baiklah Choi Junhong, akan kubuktikan, akan kubuat kau berpaling padaku." Kata _namja _yang dipanggil Jung itu sambil menyentuh dagu Junhong yang langsung ditepis oleh pemiliknya.

" Kau benar-benar berengsek! Jung Daehyun!." Umpat Junhong sambil memberikan _glare_ pada_ namja _bernama Daehyun itu lalu segera pergi dari sana.

Daehyun memandang punggung Junhong yang menjauh dengan tatapan tajam, seakan dia akan mendapatkan mangsanya.

Junhong segera masuk ke kamar asramanya dan membanting pintu kamar dengan kasar. _Mood_-nya sudah rusak karena bertemu dengan Daehyun itu. Orang yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia kenal.

" Sial! Bicara apa dia? Seenaknya berkata seperti itu! Aku bukan mainan yang mudah didapat seperti itu! Siaaaallll! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang sepertinya?." Gerutu Junhong sambil membanting bantal dan guling yang ada disekitarn ya.

Junhong merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan terdiam lama, memikirkan kata-kata Daehyun tadi. Ada sedikit rasa takut jika Daehyun memang menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Junghong tau Yongguk tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Daehyun terlalu ingin memonopolinya, dan terlalu mencintainya.

Awal pertemuan mereka saat Junhong pertamakali masuk sekolah asrama khusus pria ini. Daehyun adalah seniornya, Junhong dari awal sudah tidak menyukai perilaku Daehyun yang terkesan seperti '_Bad Boy_' menurut Junhong. Dan Junhong terus menolak Daehyun apapun yang terjadi, hingga sekarang Daehyun masih mengejarnya membuat Junhong risih dan semakin membenci Daehyun.

Yongguk juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Junhong, Yongguk tau apa yang terjadi antara Daehyun dan Junhong adiknya, karena itu Yongguk yang sebenarnya over protective pada Junhong akan melakukan apa saja jika menyangkut Daehyun, karena sebenarnya Yongguk juga menaruh hati pada Junhong adik kandungnya. Ia terlampau menyayangi Junhong hingga tanpa sadar menjadi _Brother Complex _seperti itu. Tapi Junhong tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Yongguk padanya, sehingga Yongguk masih bisa mendekati Junhong seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya selain Yongguk, mantan kekasih Junhong yang bernama Jongup itu juga masih menyimpan rasa cinta pada Junhong hingga sekarang, dan sering kali Jongup dan Daehyun berkelahi untuk memperebutkan Junhong, tapi walaupun Junhong tau Jongup masih sangat mencintainya, Junhong tidak pernah membenci Jongup dan menolak secara halus keinginan Jongup untuk kembali menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

# Jongup Pov.

" _Hyung_, antarkan aku ke kantin." Kata Junhong, aku tersenyum kearahnya.

" Tentu saja, tapi tidak biasanya kau mengajakku? Biasanya kau minta hyungmu untuk menemanimu." Kataku.

"_ Hyung _sedang ada tugas ekstrakulikuler, jadi aku mengajakmu saja, akhir-akhir ini Jung _babo_ itu terus menggangguku, aku jadi was-was jika kemana-mana." Kata Junhong.

Aku benci pada Jung Daehyun itu, tentu saja aku akan sangat tidak suka jik,a Junhong terus di goda seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin siapapun memiliki Junhong! Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun mendekati Junhong! Walaupun dia manta kekasihku aku tetap mencintainya. Meski sekarang Junhong terus menolakku unutk menjadi kekasihnya lagi, aku akan membuatnya menerimaku lagi seperti dulu.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jung Daehyun itu menyentuhmu Junhongie. Jadi kau tenang saja?." Kataku sambil mengelus surai _Maroon_-nya yang lembut itu.

" _Araseo hyung_, aku senang kau bisa menjagaku." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Hihihi… Suatu saat aku akan menjadi kekasihmu lagi." Kataku.

" Aissh, itu akan lebih sulit hyung, kau tidak akan bisa." Kata Junhong sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku akan terus berusaha walau kau bicara seperti itu Junhong, aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan bisa bahagia tanpa melihatmu. Apapun yang terjadi, kau milikku Choi Junhong. Meski aku bisa dibilang menjadi pria yang jahat, aku tidak peduli asal aku bisa memilikimu lagi.

" _Hyung_ aku akan pesan makanan dulu_ nee_, tunggu disini sebentar."

" _Araseo_."

Akupun menunggu di salah satu meja kantin yang ada disana, kudengar beberapa anak di meja yang ada dibelakangku sedang membicarakan anak baru yang ada akan datang beberapa hari lagi. Aku sempat mendengar tentang hal itu, dan banyak yang bilang jika anak baru itu sangat tampan, tidak memungkiri jika di sekolah ini banyak sekali _gay_, karena selama 3 tahun kami terus berada di asrama yang tidak ada perempuan sama sekali.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, sudah 15 menit lebih tapi Junhong tidak kembali, aku sempat khawatir dan segera mencari Junhong.

Aku tidak melihatnya di kantin, aku sempat bertanya pada beberapa siswa yang ada disana, mereka bilang Junhong pergi bersama dengan Daehyun. Aku panik sekali, aku harus menemukan Junhong! Kenapa aku lengah? Harusnya aku bisa menjaga Junhong tadi. Sial! Jung berengsek itu lagi-lagi mencari gara-gara!.

# Jongup Pov End.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil sambil menyeret Junhong mengiikuti langkahnya menuju gedung olahraga, terlihat sekali Junhong benar-benar tidak suka dengan tarikan Daehyun, Junhong berusaha melepaskan genggaman Daehyun, tapi tetap saja Daehyun sangat erat menariknya.

" _Ya_! lepaskan aku Jung! Atau kulaporkan pada _hyung_ku!." Bentak Junhong.

" Diamlah! Lagipula aku tidak takut pada Yongguk." Sahut Daehyun tidak peduli.

" Kubilang lepaskan aku! Ini sakit Jung!." Seru Junhong memberontak.

Kali ini Daehyun tidak membalas kata-kata Junhong, dia terus masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga, tepatnya di ruang tempat olahraga berenang.

" _Yaa_! Kenapa kau membawaku ketempat seperti ini?." Kesal Junhong.

" Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu." Kata Daehyun datar.

" Aku tidak ingin bicara apapun denganmu! Jadi biarkan aku kembali, Jongup_ hyung _pasti mencariku."

" Tak perlu memperdulikan Moon berengsek itu, kau tetap disini." Cegah Daehyun.

" Kau tidak ada hak untuk melarangku, ataupun mengaturku! Aku membencimu, dan kau tidak seharusnya memperlakukanku seperti ini, Tuan Jung!." Kata Junhong marah.

" Apa yang kau inginkan?." Kata Daehyun datar. Junhong terdiam karena dia belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Daehyun.

" Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan turuti semua kemauanmu jika kau mau menjadi kekasihku, kenapa kau membenciku sampai seperti ini? Kau ingin aku seperti apa?." Tanya Daehyun datar, tegas, dan dingin.

Junhong terdiam lalu memalingkan wajahnya tidak suka. " Aku benci padamu." Kata Junhong singkat.

" _Wae_?! Kenapa kau membenciku?!." Kesal Daehyun.

" Karena kau—"

" Hentikan Jung! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Junhong!." Seru Jongup yang tiba-tiba datang.

Daehyun memandang Jongup tidak suka. " Bukan urusanmu Moon! Aku punya urusanku sendiri dengan Junhong!." Kesal Daehyun.

Jongup melangkah dengan cepat kearah Junhong dan menarik lengan Junhong untuk pergi dari sana, tapi Daehyun menghentikannya dengan cepat.

" Jangan mengganggu urusan orang lain Moon." Kata Daehyun dingin.

" Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Junhong jika dia bersamamu." Kata Jongup tidak takut.

" Jangan buat aku kesal Moon, aku sudah tidak pernah berbuat ulah padamu, jadi biarkan aku bicara dengan Junhong berdua." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku tak peduli, aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Junhong, dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu hanya berdua dengan Junhong." Kata Jongup keras kepala.

Daehyun tau sia-sia melawan musuh bebuyutannya ini, hari ini dia sangat tidak _mood_ untuk berkelahi seperti biasa dengan Jongup.

Daehyun berjalan mendekat pada Jongup, lalu berbisik di telinga Jongup. " Seberapapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan bisa kembali padanya seperti dulu, ingat itu Moon." Bisik Daehyun kemudian berlalu meninggalakan Jongup dan Junhong disana.

" _Hyung_, _gwaenchana_? Apa yang dikatakan Jung _babo_ itu padamu?." Tanya Junhong.

" _Ani_, lupakan saja, ayo kembali." Kata Jongup.

" Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

#Yongguk Pov.

" Junhong_ieee_." Panggilku saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar asrama milik adikku.

" Kau sudah pulang _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong yang masih mengerjakan PR di meja belajarnya.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang. " Aku lelah sekali hari ini, Kang _Seongsaengnim_ benar-benar menyibukkanku dengan banyak kegiatan." Gerutuku.

" Kau kan memang murid berprestasi _hyung_, jadi wajar saja." Kata Junhong.

" Tetap saja, aku kan butuh istirahat…" kesalku.

" Lalu kenapa tidak pulang ke kamar asramamu? Kau bahkan belulm membersihkan diri." Kata Junhong.

" Aku ingin menemuimu dulu, aku bosan di kamar." Kataku sambil memeluk lehernya. Entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai adikku ini. Aku tau aku salah menyukai adikku sendiri, tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan yang kurasakan selama ini. Selain itu dia tidak akan curiga dengan kedekatanku padanya, walaupun aku selalu bermanja-manja padanya.

" Kau selalu seperti itu." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

" Hari ini apa Daehyun mengganggumu?." Tanyaku.

"_ Nde_, tapi aku baik-baik saja, Jongup_ hyung_ menolongku tadi." Jawab Junhong.

" Aissh! Awas saja jika bertemu denganku besok, akan kupukuli dia." Gerutuku.

" Sudahlah_ hyung_, kau tak perlu memperdulikan orang sepertinya." Kata Junhong.

" Tetap saja, selain itu aku sangat khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, Daehyun itu orang yang keras kepala, jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang nekad, dia tidak akan segan-segan melakukannya. Tapi untunglah ada Jongup tadi." Kataku.

Well, walaupun Jongup sangat menjaga Junhong, tetap saja aku juga mempunyai rasa tidak suka pada namja bermarga Moon itu, dia memang kekasih Junhong dulu, tapi walaupun statusnya sudah menjadi mantan tetap saja dia masih ingin memiliki Junhong.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa memiliki Junhong selain aku! Itu adalah_ absolute_! Tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku memiliki Junhong.

" _Gwaenchana hyung_, aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik walaupun tidak ada_ hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Pokoknya jika Daehyun mulai mendekatimu, kau harus segera menghubungiku, _araseo_? Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu." Kataku.

" _Nde_, _araseo hyung_, kau benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Terimakasih." Kata Junhong.

" Tentu saja, kau kan dongsaeng kesayanganku." Kataku sambil memeluk lehernya.

" _Ya_! kau bisa saja_ hyung_…" kata Junhong sambil tertawa kecil.

" Malam ini aku mau tidur disini saja." Kataku.

" _Ya_! _waeyo hyung_?." Protes Junhong.

" Karena aku sedang malas berada di asramaku, lagi pula aku ini 'kan kakakmu, jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan jika sekali-sekali menginap disini." Kataku.

" Haish… baiklah, tapi berihkan dulu badanmu itu, mandilah yang wangi, baru boleh tidur denganku." Kata Junhong.

" _Ayay Captain_!." Sahutku lalu langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Malam ini akan sangat menyenangkan bisa tidur memeluk Junhong lagi seperti dulu…

.

.

.

.

# Junhong Pov.

" Baiklah, anak-anak, perkenalkan ini adalah siswa baru disini." Kata Im _Seongsaengnim _sambil mempersilahkan seorang siswa masuk.

Dia terlihat sangat imut menurutku, dan wajahnya sangat kekanakan dengan memakai topi yang ia hadapkan ke samping, dia tersenyum dengan manis pada siswa dikelas hingga matanya terlihat hanya segaris, dia terlihat ramah.

" _Annyeonghaseyooo_… _Naneun_ Park Jimin _imnidaaaa_… _Bangapseubnidaaa_…" katanya ceria.

" Nah perlakukan dia dengan baik disini, dan untukmu Jimin_nie_, silahkan duduk disebelah Junhong, disana ada kursi kosong." Kata Im_ Seongsaengnim_.

" _Gamsahabnida seongsaengnim_." Kata Jimin sambil membungkkuk sejenak pada Im _seongsaengnim_ lalu berjalan untuk duduk disampingku.

Dia tersenyum ramah padaku saat dia duduk disebelahku. " _Annyeooong_~ Park Jimin _imnida_~." Katanya sambil menjabat tanganku.

" _Annyeong_, Choi Junhong_ imnida_." Kataku ramah.

" Kau imut sekali." Katanya sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku sedikit shock sambil memegang pipiku yang sedikit memerah.

" Kau jauh lebih imut dari aku Jimin_nie_, hihihihi…" balasku sambil mencubit pipinya.

" Hahaha tentu saja aku sangat imut Junhong_ie_." Katanya percaya diri.

Setelah itu kami berbicara banyak hal berdua, dia sangat asyik untuk diajak bicara, selain itu dia mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, membuat orang yang melihatnya ikut senang karena keceriaannya.

" Junhong_ie_~ nanti saat pulang sekolah antarkan aku untuk berkeliling sekolah ini ya? sekolah ini sangat besar dan aku tidak tau gedung-gedungnya." Kata Jimin.

" Tentu saja Jimin_nie_, aku akan menemanimu hari ini." Kataku.

" Huwaaaa~~ Terimakasih banyak Junhong_ie_, kau baik sekali~." Kata Jimin sambil mencubit kedua pipiku hingga memerah karena terus ia cubit.

" Oh iya, setelah ini istirahat 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin bersama?." Tanyaku.

" Boleh boleh!." Sahut Jimin antusias, jika melihat Jimin, dia itu seperti tidak pernah lelah, dia sangat bersemangat, bahkan hanya untuk berbicra saja dia sangat bersemangat. Tapi kurasa dia sangat baik dan dia juga sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yang itu adalah gedung asrama kelas 3, untuk kelas 2 ada dibelakangnya, dan untuk gedung asrama kelas 1 ada disebelahnya, lalu yang itu adalah gedung olahraga." Kataku sambil menunjukkan beberapa gedung yang sedang kami lihat.

" Aku ingin masuk ke gedung olahraga." Kata Jimin.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana." Ajakku.

Kamipun masuk ke gedung olahraga. " Ini ruang untuk basket indoor, disebelah ada kolam renang, ada juga lapangan baseball di belakang gedung ini."

" Ayo kita lihat-lihat!." Seru Jimin sambil menggandengang tanganku untuk ku ruang sebelah.

" Waaahhh luas sekali kolam renangnyaa.." kata Jimin sambil berdiri dipinggir kolam renang.

" Junhong_ie_, ayo kesini, lihat sepertinya kolam ini dalam sekali." Kata Jimin.

" _Ani_…" kataku sambil menggeleng.

" _Wae_? Kenapa kau disitu terus?." Tanya Jimin.

" A… aku tidak suka kolam renang." Jawabku pelan.

" Eeeh?_ Waeyo_?." Tanya Jimin terkejut.

" Aku tidak bisa berenang, dan aku pernah dilempar ketengah kolam itu oleh teman-temanku dulu." Kataku.

" _Jinjjaaa_? Kenapa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu padamu?." Kata Jimin yang langsung menghampiriku.

" Mereka hanya iseng saat merayakan ulang tahunku. Setelah aku hampir tenggelam, aku jadi trauma untuk dekat dengan kolam renang." Kataku.

" Pukpukpuk Junhong_ie_… Baiklah ayo kita lihat gedung yang lain." Kata Jimin sambil menggandengku keluar dari gedung olahraga.

Saat kami sedang asyik ngobrol tiba-tiba si Jung _babo_ itu datang kearahku. Membuat _mood_-ku hancur saja!.

" Junhong_ie_! Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?." Tanya Jung sambil menarik lenganku yang langsung kutepis.

" Apa-apa-an sih! Terserah padaku aku ingin bersama siapa!." Kesalku.

Jimin terlihat terkejut melihatku marah pada Jung _babo_ itu.

" _Ya_! kemari ikut aku!." Paksa Jung sambil menarikku.

"_ Shireoo_! Lepaskan Jung! Atau kuadukan pada Yoongguk_ hyung_!." Kesalku. Tapi dia tetap menyeretku meninggalkan Jimin.

" _Ya_! lepaskan!." Bentakku.

" Dengar baik-baik, jangan de—"

PLAAK!

" Bukan urusanmu! Terserah aku ingin berteman dengan siapa! Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi!." Marahku, lalu aku pergi kembali menghampiri Jimin. Kenapa dia selalu saja seperti itu, memangnya aku ini kekasihnya apa? Benar-benar Jung _babo_!.

" Junhong_ie_, _gwaenchana_? Dia siapa? Apa aku mengganggu kalian?." Tanya Jimin.

" _Ani ani_, sudah jangan pedulikan orang itu, aku juga tidak suka padanya, kau tak perlu khawatir." Jawabku.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan." Kata Jimin.

# End of Jimin Pov.

.

.

.

.

# Daehyun Pov.

Sial! Apa yang dilakukan Junhong dengan Jimin! Aku tidak menyangka jika Jimin benar-benar akan pindah kesekolah ini. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam seperti ini!

Tapi, Junhong amat sangat membenciku, akan sangat sulit bagiku untuk memisahkan mereka! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak boleh membiarkan rencana Jimin berjalan lancar! Apapun yang terjadi, Jimin harus jauh dari Junhong!

.

.

.

.

" Apa maumu?!." Kataku dingin. Dia tertawa kecil, tawa yang sangat khas miliknya, tawa kekanakan yang sangat membuatku muak saat ini.

" _Waeyo hyung_?." Tanyanya dengan nada bermain-main.

" Kenapa kau berada disini? Apa yang kau rencanakan?." Tanyaku ketus.

" Kenapa kau ingin tau sekali _hyung_? Apa kau takut?." Katanya.

" Apa yang dulu terjadi tak perlu diungkit lagi! Tidak bisakah kau melupakan semua itu Jimin!." Bentakku marah.

Wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, dia menatap tidak suka padaku. Aku tau apa yang ia fikirkan saat ini, dan kenapa dia pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Tapi tetap saja aku butuh penjelasan.

" Aku benci padamu." Katanya dingin. " Aku sangat sangat membencimu Jung Daehyun, tak ada yang tau seberapa besarnya aku benci padamu. Aku hanya ingin merebut apa yang berharga darimu." Katanya.

" Lalu apa maksudmu datang ke sekolah ini?." Tanyaku.

Dia kembali tersenyum, bukan senyum kekanakan itu lagi, tapi senyum yang terlihat sangat licik. " Kudengar dari kenalanku yang bersekolah disini kau sedang menyukai seorang namja bernama Choi Junhong. Kupikir, akan sangat menyenangkan bermain bersamanya, merebutnya darimu, membuatnya semakin membencimu, dan melihatmu merasakan rasa marah dan kesal yang pernah kualami dulu." Katanya.

" Sudah kubilang 'kan! Lupakan apa yang dulu terjadi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan rencanamu itu berjalan lancar!." Marahku.

" Memangnya _hyung_ pikir melupakan hal seperti itu mudah bagiku?! Aku menghabiskan bertahun-tahun untuk membangun hidupku lagi setelah kau mempermainkanku dan berselingkuh dengan kakakku sendiri hingga dia meninggal karena bunuh diri, apa aku bisa melupakan hal seperti itu dengan mudah _hyung_?! Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya! Aku akan terus mengganggu hidupmu_ hyung_!." Katanya marah.

" Jin meninggal bukan karena aku Jimin! Itu kecelakaan!." Kataku.

" Bohong! Jin _hyung_ sangat mencintaimu, padahal aku merelakan kau bersamanya, tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya? Apa kau tau seberapa berat dia melalui harinya dengan keadaan depresinya?." Kata Jimin kesal.

Aku memang pernah mempermainkan perasaan Jimin, tapi tidak dengan Jin kakaknya, aku memang terpaksa meninggalkan Jin, tapi aku tidak pernah tau apapun tentang semua yang dikatakan oleh Jimin, karena waktu itu polisi bilang kematian Jin adalah kecelakaan.

" Kau harus bisa melupakan masa lalu Jimin, kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini." Kataku.

" _Ani hyung_, aku akan terus mengingat apa yang kubenci, dan akan terus membencimu sampai kapanpun." Katanya.

" Dengan merebut Junhong dariku? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

" _Well_, jangan remehkan aku, aku bisa lakukan hal apapun pada Junhong, seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada Jin_ hyung_." Kata Jimin.

Aku sedikit terkejut, aku tau Jimin tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang ia katakan. Kenapa harus Jimin? Aku akui aku memang pernah mempermainkan orang lain, tapi sekarang aku sudah berubah, dan satu-satunya orang yang kucintai adalah Junhong seorang. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangannya, apapun yang terjadi.

" Silahkan kau lindungi Junhong, karena dia sekarang lebih percaya kepadaku dibanding denganmu." Kata Jimin lalu berjalan pergi.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, aku marah dan kesal, aku mengerti perasaan Jimin ataupun Jin, tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus Junhong?.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari setelahnya, Junhong semakin terlihat lebih membenciku dari sebelumnya, sepertinya Jimin mencoba untuk lebih menjauhkanku dengan Junhong terlebih dahulu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tau apa yang akan Jimin lakukan pada Junhong, sama seperti apa yang kulakukan pada Jin dulu.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Mendekati Junhong harus melewati 3 pengawal menyebalkan itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Moon pendek itu pasti tidak suka dengan kedekatan Jimin dengan Junhong, begitu juga dengan Yongguk. Tapi posisi tersulit adalah posisiku. Aaarrghh! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?." Gerutuku sambil berjalan memasuki perpustakaan.

Aku memilih beberapa buku yang sekiranya memiliki nilai baca yang sedikit 'berat' aku sedang ingin berfikir keras akhir-akhir ini. Saat kulihat kesamping ternyata Junhong! Tapi kenapa dia sendiri? Biasanya jika tidak dengan Moon, dia bersama Jimin. Junhong mencoba mengambil sebuah buku yang terlalu tinggi untuk ia jangkau.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil buku yang inign Junhong ambil saat itu.

" Kau bisa minta tolong orang lain jika tidak bisa mengambilnya." Kataku.

" Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu Jung!." Katanya tidak suka.

" Aku 'kan hanya membantumu, itu saja, aku bahkan tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali." Kataku.

" Memang benar, tapi aku tidak suka kau berada di dekatku." Kata Junhong sambil berjalan pergi tanpa mengambil buku yang tadi aku ambilkan untuknya.

" Tunggu Junhong_ie_!." Kataku sambil menahan bahunya.

" Jangan sentuh! Aku benci padamu Jung, jadi jangan pernah temui aku." Kata Junhong.

" Tapi Junhong_ie_, aku—"

" Junhong_ieee_~~ _Pallijusaeyooo_~~ "

Aku menoleh kearah pintu perpustakaan, disana sudah ada Jimin dengan senyum kekanakannya melambaikan tangan pada Junhong.

" _Nde_ Jimin_nie_, tunggu sebentar _nee_!." Sahut Junhong.

" Kuharap kau mengerti apa yang kuinginkan Jung, berhentilah mengejarku." Kata Junhong dingin padaku, lalu berlari kecil menuju Jimin.

Sial! Kenapa Jimin mempengaruhi Junhong sampai seperti ini?. Kulihat Jimin menoleh sejenak padaku dengan tatapan liciknya itu, lalu kembali menggandeng manja lengan Junhong.

" Lihat saja Park Jimin, kau tidak tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa sekarang." Kataku pelan.

Jika Jimin inign mengambil Junhong, aku harus memiliki Junhong terlebih dulu.

# End of Daehyun Pov.

.

.

.

.

.

# Junhong Pov.

"Kau tidak diganggu oleh Daehyun 'kan hari ini?." Tanya Yongguk _hyung_.

" _Ani hyung_, aku sudah bisa melindungi diri sendiri dari Jung sekarang, jadi _hyung_ tidak perlu se-khawatir ini." Jawabku.

" Tetap saja aku khawatir."

" Masih ada Jimin dan Jongup _hyung_ kan yang biasanya menemaniku." Kataku.

" Tetap saja, kenapa kau malah lebih suka pada mereka dari pada kakakmu sendiri? Harusnya kau lebih suka denganku." Kata Yongguk_ hyung_.

" _Hyung_ ini bagaimana sih… _Hyung_ kan juga banyak sekali kegiatan, dari pada menjagaku hyung lebih baik fokus dalam kegiatan saja, aku tidak mau merepotkan_ hyung_ nantinya." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

" _Nde nde araseo_…" sahut Yongguk_ hyung_ sambil mengacak rambutku pelan.

Yongguk _hyung_ sangat memperhatikanku dengan baik, dia sangat sayang padaku, walaupun terkadang dia kelewat perhatian padaku. Tapi aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, aku senang aku mempunyai kakak yang baik sepertinya.

" Sebaiknya kau cecpat tidur Junhong_ie_." Kata Yongguk hyung.

" _Nde araseo_,_ hyung_ tidur ditempatku kah mala mini?." Tanyaku.

" Sebenarnya begitu, tapi aku ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan, jadi mungkin besok aku akan tidur disini lagi." Kata Yongguk _hyung_.

" Baiklah, aku istirahat dulu _hyung_." Kataku.

Yongguk _hyung_-pun kembali ke gedung asramanya. Aku segera bersiap tidur. Sejenak aku berfikir apa akhir-akhir ini aku sangat keterlaluan pada Jung _babo_ itu?_ Well_, karena ulahnya dulu aku jadi sangat sentiment jika bertemu dengannya. Jika kuingat-ingat lagi dia sudah tidak selancang dulu padaku, dan aku sudah memarahinya seperti itu. Tapi… biarkan saja, aku memang tidak suka padanya. Jadi dengan begitu dia akan menjauh dariku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak membenci Jung _babo_ itu sampai seperti ini, hanya saja dia adalah orang yang sangat egois dan posesif, bahkan padaku yang bukan kekasihnya. Aku memang membencinya, tapi aku tidak berharap aku terus menerus memarahinya, dan dia terus menerus mengejarku. Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan baik dan tenang.

Kadang aku memang lepas kendali atas apa yang kukatakan pada Jung _babo_, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Selalu mengaturku, dan bertingkah seolah dia adalah kekasihku.

Hampir setiap hari Jung selalu menggangguku, kadang aku merutuki kenapa harus tinggal di sekolah berasrama, membuat setiap harinya kami bisa terus bertemu. Tapi sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidak perlu memikirkannnya terlalu berat, lagi pula Yongguk _hyung_ pasti akan menghajar Jung _babo_ itu jika dia macam-macam padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

" Junhong_ie_~ ini ada surat untukmu." Kata Jimin sambil memberikanku sebuah surat.

" Dari siapa?." Tanyaku penasaran.

" _Molla_, tadi ada sunbaenim yang menyuruhku untuk memberika surat ini padamu, mungkin kau yang mengenalnya." Kata Jimin.

" Ehh? Apa dia tidak memberitau namanya?." Tanyaku lagi.

" Aniyo… Cepat buka saja, aku jadi ikut penasaran dengan isinya." Kata Jimin.

Semoga bukan dari Jung_ babo _itu. " Temui aku di gedung selatan sepulang sekolah, aku menemukan ponselmu, jika ingin mengambilnya aku ada di ruang bekas ekskul piano." Kataku membaca surat itu.

" Ponselmu hilang Junhong_ie_?." Tanya Jimin.

Aku mengecek semua saku dan tasku, dan memang ponselku tidak ada. " Iya, kenapa tidak ada yah? Seingatku tadi ada di tas." Kataku bingung.

" Apa kau tidak menjatuhkannya di jalan? Atau meninggalkannya disuatu tempat?." Tanya Jimin.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kemana aku pergi seharian ini. " Mungkin aku meningalkannya di kantin." Kataku.

" Dasar kau ini, kau harus menjaga barangmu dengan baik, tapi untunglah ada yang emnemukannya." Kata Jimin.

Sepulang sekolah aku dan Jimjin hendak pergi untuk menemui orang yang mengirim surat tadi.

" Junhong_ieee_~~_ eottohke_? Aku harus pergi ke ruang Song _seongsaengnim _untuk mengikuti ujian susulan yang kulewatkan kemarin." Kata Jimin.

" _Gwaenchanayo_ Jimin_nie_, kau pergi saja temui Song _seongsaengnim_ dan kerjakan ujianmu, aku bisa kesana sendirian kok." Kataku.

" Baiklah, terimakasih yaa~." Kata Jimin sambil berjalan pergi. Akupun melanjutkan untuk pergi ke gedung selatan, gedung itu memang jarang dipakai sekarang, tapi masih digunakan oleh siswa yang kekurangan ruang untuk ekskul.

" Ruang bekas ekskul piano…" gumamku sambil melihat nama-nama ruang yang koridor itu.

" Nah itu dia!." Kataku sambil masuk kedalam ruang itu. Tidak ada siapapun, dan ruang itu sedikit gelap dan remang-remang, aku mencoba untuk mencari saklar lampu tapi tidak ketemu.

"Eh.. itu ponselku." Gumamku sambil berjalan menuju piano tua yang ada diruang itu.

BLAAAM!.

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tertutup dengan keras, aku langsung mencoba untuk membuka pintu, tapi terkunci. Sial! Ada yang iseng padaku! Bagaimana ini, aku tidak berani terus berada disini sendirian.

" Hey! Buka pintunya! Buka pintunya! Siapapun tolong aku!." Seruku sambil terus menggedor pintu, tapi tetap tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, hari mulai gelap, pasti semua siswa kembali ke asrama, bagaimana ini, gedung selatan adalah gedung paling belakang, tidak akan ada yang tau jika aku terkunci disini.

" Ya! buka pintunya!." Kesalku.

" Ponsel! Aku bisa telfon Yongguk _hyung_." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan ponselku tadi. Dan betapa kesalnya aku ternyata baterai ponselku sudah habis!

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku ingin keluar, aku takut disini…

Aku terus mencoba untuk meminta tolong, tapi percuma saja, tak ada orang yang mendengarku. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang mengusiliku?

Aku duduk di kursi piano yang ada diruang itu. Haruskah malam ini aku tidur disini? Tempat ini gelap dan dingin.

DUAAKK!

" Aish!."

Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang dari bawah piano. Aku melihat memang ada seorang siswa mencoba untuk keluar dari bawah piano.

" Sial! Akan kubunuh orang itu!." Katanya kesal sambil memegangi dahinya yang sepertinya terantuk bawah piano saat dia bangun tadi. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Jung _babo_!.

" Junhong apa yang kaulakukan disini?." Tanyanya bingung saat melihatku.

" Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Balasku ketus.

Dia berjalan kearah pintu dan mencoba untuk membukanya., " Percuma, itu terkunci." Kataku.

" Sial! Dia mengunciku disini!." Gerutunya sambil menendang pintu itu. " Tapi kenapa kau berada disini?." Tanyanya padaku.

" Seseorang juga mengunciku disini saat aku mengambil ponselku yang hilang, kau sendiri kenapa bisa tidur disini?." Tanyaku.

" Semua gara-gara Moon berengsek itu! Dia memasukkan obat tidur dalam minumanku, dan membawaku kesini dan mengunciku. Jika aku keluar dari sini, aku akan benar-benar menghajarnya sampai mati." Kesalnya.

" Tidak bisakah kau mendobrak pintu itu? Aku tidak mau tidur disini." Kataku.

" Percuma saja, malah bahuku yang remuk nantinya." Katanya.

" Aku ingin keluar, disini gelap dan kotor!." Kesalku.

Kulihat dia membersihkan bagian atas piano hingga benar-benar bersih. " Tidurlah diatas piano." Katanya datar. Aku hanya diam. Aku sedikit bingung, biasanya dia selalu berbuat frontal padaku seperti memeluk menggendong ataupun hendak mencium, tapi kali ini dia tidak menyentuhku sama sekali. Jujur aku sedikit takut saat melihatnya tadi, karena situasi ini memungkinkan sekali jika dia menyerangku.

" Nanti saja, aku belum ngantuk!." Kataku cuek.

Tiba-tiba dia duduk disampingku. " _Ya_! kenapa kau du—"

" Ssst…" katanya. Lalu dia memainkan piano, aku tidak tau kalau dia bisa bermain piano sebaik ini.

" Kau bisa bermain piano?." Tanyaku ragu.

" Hmm… sejak kecil." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh padaku.

Kemudian kami sama-sama terdiam menikmati musik yang ia mainkan. Aku baru pertamakali melihat sisi lain dari Jung babo ini.

" Sudah jam sembilan malam, kau tidak tidur?."

" Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan keadaan dingin seperti ini?." Kataku kesal.

" Pakailah_ sweater_-ku." Katanya sambil melepas_ sweater_-nya dan memeberikannya padaku.

" _Shireo_!." Jawabku ketus.

Tiba-tiba dia memakaikan _sweater_-nya padaku dengan paksa. "_ Yaa_! Apa yang kau lakukan?." Kesalku.

" Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, kenapa kau berbicara dengan nada setinggi itu?." Katanya. Aku hanya diam.

" Bukan urusanmu." Gerutuku.

Dia kembali duduk untuk bermain piano lagi, kali ini lagunya lebih lembut dan tenang, apa dia membawakan_ lullaby_ untukku?. Aku tidur sambil membelakanginya. Entah kenapa aku bertingkah menyebalkan, dan bicara sekesal ini tapi sebenarnya aku tidak sekesal dan semarah itu padanya. Membuatku bingung sendiri dengan apa yang kulakukan.

# Junhong Pov End.

# Daehyun Pov.

Benar-benar sialan Moon berengsek itu, tapi aku harus berterimakasih juga pada si Moon berengsek itu karena mengunciku disini. Tapi siapa yang mengunci Junhong disini? Jika aku tau siapa orangnya, aku pasti akan menghajarnya juga, karena sudah membuat Junhong kedinginan seperti ini.

Entah kenapa aku diam saat bersama Junhong sejak tadi, jantungku berdetak sangat kencang sekali, membuatku terus diam. Padahal aku bisa melakukan apa saja saat ini. Tapi aku ingin membuat Junhong pelan-pelan menyukaiku.

Aku menghentikan permainan pianoku. Kurasa dia sudah tidur, aqku bahkan tidak bisa menenangkan detak jantungku sampai sekarang. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik saat tidur, walaupun gelap aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Sangat lucu dan cantik.

Aku merapikan poni_ Maroon_-nya yang lembut itu agar bisa melihat wajahnya lebih baik, tanganku perlahan turun ke sudut matanya, kemudian turun ke pipi lembutnya lalu turun ke bibir pink-nya, mengusap lembut bibirnya.

Jantungku semakin berdetak semakin kencang dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa, aku dengan sendirinya bergerak perlahan untuk menciumnya. Sangat pelan dan terasa begitu lembut, aku ingin lebih dari ini…

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Kyaaaaaaa aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ff ini.. *crawling to the bed* saya sudah ngantuk sekali… rencananya mau aku bikin One Shot, tapi kayaknya bakal ampe 30 pages nantinya. Jadi aku bikin Two Shot ajah.

Oh ya mian yah buat readers yang nunggu ff saya… Aku telat apdet, telat banget malah, saya sedang dilanda kiamat sibuk… Bahkan aku g ada waktu buat nonton Weekly Idoooll! *lupakan*

Aku harap readers suka FF Badman ini, aku sengaja selesai-in 6 judul yang telah nunggak, dan release-in semuanya bareng-bareng biar lega deh, nggak ada utang ama readers… ^^

Ini FF DaeLo NC ke-2 ku lhoo, yah walaupun NC-nya masih ntar d chap 2, tapi mohon support dan semangatnya yaaaaaaa xD

Kalo kangen ama aku bisa wall fb *tampoled*

Mind To review? Curcol allowed xD

.:: Skinner ::.


End file.
